<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Storm by Space_Hawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075016">The Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk'>Space_Hawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Book 1: Water (Avatar), Both of them are kinda dicks to the other, But then Jee basically decides to adopt him, Gen, He's done with Zuko's angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Jee learns how Zuko got the scar, Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Pre-Redemption Zuko, Zuko is angry, and a little bit of a dick, ep. 12: The Storm, which is fair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jee had had it with Zuko's bullshit. He needed to learn some respect.</p><p>Or, Jee learns how Zuko got the scar.</p><p>Inktober Day 17: Storm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jee &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The safety of the crew doesn’t matter!” The angry words hit Jee’s ears as he walked out onto the upper deck and his mood instantly soured.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, hoping for at least some sign of remorse or embarrassment from Zuko, but none came. Instead, he squared his shoulders and marched up to Jee.</p><p>“Finding the Avatar is more important than the safety of any individual,” Zuko said forcefully as he leaned in towards Jee. </p><p>Normally, hearing this from a commanding officer would be intimidating, but Jee found it a little hard to take Zuko seriously when the kid was a full half foot shorter than him, coming up to just below his nose. Not to mention he had seen enough of Zuko’s angsty teenage shit to be over it.</p><p>“He doesn’t mean that, he’s just worked up,” a worried General Iroh said from beside him after Zuko had stalked off, but Jee only gave a terse nod in response. </p><p>He didn’t care if the kid was just worked up - he still needed to show some respect. While he may technically be his commanding officer, Jee was the most experienced soldier on the ship, apart from General Iroh. Definitely more experienced than Zuko and he deserved to be treated with respect. Everyone on the <i>Wani</i> did. </p><p>How his uncle put up with him, Jee would never understand. All of the anger and angst and insults and shouting. General Iroh bore the brunt of it, but he never complained. Never talked back. Never so much as even raised his voice around the kid. </p><p>Why did he put up with all of it?</p><p>It wasn’t long before dark clouds materialized in the distance, with the <i>Wani </i>heading straight towards them</p><p>“I guess your uncle was right about the storm after all.” Jee couldn’t keep the snide comment from his lips when Zuko reappeared on the deck.</p><p>“Lieutenant!” Zuko snapped, once again shoving himself in Jee’s face. “You better learn from respect. Or I will teach it to you.”</p><p>That was it. The last straw just barely managing to keep a lid on his own anger had snapped. </p><p>Jee had had it with Zuko’s bullshit.</p><p>“What do you know about respect?” This stopped Zuko in his tracks, but he didn’t turn around. “The way you talk to everyone around here - from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect. You don’t care about anyone but yourself.” Jee spat out the words, not caring about the consequences. </p><p>“But then again,” Jee said, his voice turning cold. “What would I expect from a spoiled prince?”</p><p>Zuko whipped around, body tensed with anger as he held out his arms. A challenge. Jee returned the stance and the two began circling each other.</p><p>He didn’t care if the kid was sixteen. He needed to learn some respect. And if a duel was the way to do it, then so be it.</p><p>“Enough!” General Iroh said as he stepped between them, forcing them to lower their arms. “We’re all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I’m sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better.”</p><p>With one last glare at the kid, Jee stalked off to his quarters. </p><p>Two years. Jee had been stuck on this tiny, cramped ship for over two years. But he could do ships. This certainly wasn’t the first time he had been stationed on a ship, but it was the first time he had an angry, spoiled teenager as his commanding officer. </p><p>General Iroh had found him while on leave in a small Earth Kingdom village and had personally asked him to come aboard as their second-in-command as they searched for the Avatar. Apparently the last one had quit suddenly. No doubt chased off by Zuko’s sharp tongue. But Jee had accepted. He didn’t know why they were looking for the Avatar, especially since it had been so long since he disappeared, but it didn’t really matter to him. It was certainly better than the fate that likely would’ve awaited him if he hadn’t joined. As it was, he had been one slip-up away from being dishonorably discharged. Always letting his tongue get the better of him.</p><p>“I’m sick of taking his orders,” Jee complained later that evening around a small fire, ale in hand. “And I’m tired of chasing his Avatar. I mean, who does Zuko think he is?”</p><p>“Do you really want to know?” A voice asked from the shadows. Jee and the others snapped to attention. </p><p> “General Iroh, we were just-”</p><p>“It’s okay,” the old general said as he came to sit around the fire with them. “Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man who has been through much.”</p><p>And so, for the next hour, Jee listened to a tale. A tale of a young boy, bright and innocent, who was desperate for his father’s approval. Who wanted to serve his people. A tale of a cruel and ruthless father who cared more for power than his own children. Who could only see failure in his son. It was a tale of pain and suffering. Heartbreak and abandonment. </p><p>And at the end, there wasn’t a single dry eye amongst them.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jee murmered, when Iroh finished. “I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident.”</p><p>“It was no accident,” Iroh said darkly, sending shivers down Jee’s spine. “The Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor.” Jee cursed again. </p><p>It was a fool’s mission. Or at least it had been at the time it was given. The Fire Lord never intended for his son to return. How could a person be that cruel? Especially towards his own son. The thought made him sick to his stomach. </p><p>No wonder Iroh put up with all of Zuko’s shit.</p><p>And from that moment forward, Jee vowed to do the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this could have been better if I had had more time to work on it, but I just needed to get today's Inktober out of the way. Jee definitely lowkey adopts Zuko though because the kid clearly needs more good parental figures in his life.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>